


Turning Out

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Drug Use, Emotional, F/M, Gay, Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Kissing, LGBT, Love, M/M, Party, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Richard is a good dad, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, and Nicole is a good mom, blowjob, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gumball accidentally sees Tobias naked, he starts developing feelings for him.“You said I turned out fine. I think I’m still turning out.”- Jack Metz of AJR





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my shameless Fan-fiction. I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. Surprised there wasn’t more gay fanfic considering how many gay moments there were in the show. Hopefully Ben doesn’t see this because as funny as that would be, I’d be forever embarrassed. All characters are aged up to 18. I’ll be posting more later.

It was a surprisingly normal day in the most abnormal school there ever was, Elmore High. Exiting the high school gymnasium was Gumball and Darwin Watterson. They were just leaving a particularly difficult dodgeball period.

“If I get hit with another dodgeball, my face is gonna look like a pancake,” Gumball stated, upset.

“It could’ve been worse,” Darwin said, always the optimist.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right." Gumball felt a lightness on his back at the fish’s comments. Or was he missing something? "Wait a second! Where did I put my backpack?” Gumball asked.

“You probably left it in the gym’s locker room,” said Darwin.

“Quiet Darwin, I’m thinking. Wait for a second, I think I know where it is.”

Then it came to him. Gumball had finally remembered, he had left his backpack in the gym’s locker room. Why he left his backpack in the locker room, he doesn’t know. Well, now he knew where he left it, so he went to go get it.

Unbeknownst to Gumball, Tobias Wilson was still using the gymnasium’s shower. He had just turned the water knob off when Gumball had come into the locker room. Coincidentally, the backpack was in the same area that Tobias was showering at.

“Ha! Got it!” Gumball exclaimed as he grabbed the backpack’s strap.

“Oh my God!” someone said. Gumball looked towards the sound the echoey voice made, and saw a naked Tobias Wilson trying to hide his erect penis.

“AHHHHHH!” Gumball ran the other way with his eyes closed. He ran into a wall by accident, and everything faded to black...

...

By the time Gumball woke up, Tobias was already gone, and Gumball was in the nurse’s room with Ms. Markham and Darwin. 

“What happened?” Asked Gumball.

“You hit your head in the locker room.” Ms. Markham said. “Thankfully, I don’t think any brain damage occurred, or I might’ve been fired.”

“I think hitting my head made me forget some stuff. What happened in the locker room, Darwin?”

“Are you sure you wanna remember?” Darwin asked.

“Yeah. I don’t think I forgot anything too bad.”

“Well, we were going back for your backpack, then you saw something that made you run into a wall. Then Tobias ran out of the shower stall screaming.”

Gumball frowned at the mention of Tobias. “Nevermind Darwin. I think I remember. I might’ve remembered too much.”

**...**

No problem, Gumball thought. The passage of time could heal all wounds, even mental wounds. But something about finding Tobias naked in the shower intrigued Gumball, and he soon found himself with a problem.

“I need your help, Anais!” Gumball exclaimed to Anais after school two weeks later.

“What is it this time?” Anais asked.

“I saw Tobias naked and I can’t stop thinking about it!” Gumball bluntly said.

“Just try to stop thinking about it. Think of something else.”

“I’ve tried that already but it always finds its way into my psyche.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Anais said. “Tobias only wears a headband. You shouldn’t be so upset. It's not like you saw anything weird.”

“It’s the principle that matters.” Gumball explained. “Besides, he was doing something, Uh, else.”

Gumball whispered something in Anais’s ear, and she made an expression of disgust. “Why would he do that in a public area?” Anais asked.

“I don’t know! It’s been bothering me all day! It’s gonna be so awkward when I run into him again. It’ll be like spending time with the racist uncle on Thanksgiving Day.”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Just apologize and move on with your life.” Anais said.

“I guess you’re right. I’ll apologize so well that he’ll ask me to stop apologizing.” said Gumball, dedicated.

“Maybe not that much.” Anais replied.

...

The next day, Gumball and Tobias ran into each other in the school hallway. Like literally. Gumball was turning through a corner and he couldn’t see Tobias until it was too late, and he ran into Tobias. It was just as awkward as you might’ve expected.

“Oh, hey Tobias!” Gumball said, sweating. “Listen man, I’m sorry for the other day. My backpack was in the same room, and I didn’t notice you were in there.”

“Nah man, it’s ok. I was in the shower a bit too long anyways. I hope you didn’t see anything you regret.”

“Oh, that was easier than I expected.” Gumball said. “See ya later!” He said as he walked away.

Later that day, it hit Gumball that he couldn’t stop thinking of Tobias. 

“Maybe my apology wasn’t sufficient?” He wondered to himself.

...

“Yo, Masami! What’s up?” Tobias flirted.

“Um, the sky.” The cloud responded. 

“You wanna go out later tonight? I’m available.” Tobias offered.

“You’ve been asking me for years, and the answer hasn’t changed. Grow up already!” Masami said annoyed, as she floated away. Tobias looked slightly disappointed, partially at himself and partially that his attempts at flirting failed again.

Tobias opened his locker and found three pieces of journal paper taped onto the side. 

“How’d he get into my locker?” Tobias wondered. He grabbed the first piece of paper and read it out.

“Meet me at the top of 3500 Porksteam Street.”

Tobias grabbed the second piece of paper and read that as well.

“Also I’m sorry for seeing you naked.”

Tobias grabbed the third piece of paper.

“Also in your backpack is a box of chocolates. Sorry if half the chocolates are eaten. Dad thought I bought them for him.”

Tobias looked inside of his backpack and he a heart-shaped box half full of chocolates. He wasn’t going to reject free food, but this was getting ridiculous. He was going, but only to set the record straight.

Tobias went up to the top of the apartment listed on the piece of paper. No surprise here, it was Gumball. 

“What the heck dude? This is the fourth time you’ve apologized this week. I already said-”

“Listen, dude, I’m really sorry for seeing you naked in the shower. I had no idea you were in there, and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“Yeah, I’m leaving. I don’t know what is going to make you realize I already forgave you.”

“Don’t leave. There were going to be fireworks to tell you how sorry I am.”

At that point, a string of fireworks flew to the sky exploded, spelling “I’m sorry Tobias Wilson.” It was kind of flattering if Tobias was being honest with himself. Still, if this escalated any further, then Tobias was going to snap.

“Listen, I don't know how this is going to get into your head, but I don’t care. I stopped caring a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stop thinking about it. Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is your naked body.”

This statement creeped out Tobias. “Um, that’s kind of gay, no offense.”

“What?” Gumball said. “No, it isn’t! Because I’m not gay. And I’m in a relationship. It’s just that that image is burned into my mind! You’d understand if you saw me naked.” Suddenly, Gumball smirked. “I think I know how to fix this. If you see me naked, then we’re even.”

Tobias made an “ _ oh shit, he's about to do what I think he’s going to do _ ” face as Gumball took off his pants. 

“No Gumball! Stop!” Tobias yelled.

But by then, he had already removed his underwear and shirt. He was now completely naked, much to Tobias’s dismay. 

“You dumbass! What the hell is wrong with you? You could get into serious trouble from that!”

“Oh shit!” Gumball exclaimed. “This isn’t working in the way I thought it would.” Gumball put his clothes back on, but by then, he had already done his damage.

“Listen, I’ll do whatever you want, just quit apologizing!” Tobias begged.

“Um, I didn’t mean to overreact like that. I guess I’ll stop then.” Gumball replied.

“Thanks, dude. You have no idea how much that means. You were apologizing so much I thought you had a YouTube channel.”

“Actually,” Gumball said, “I do have one! How did you know?”

“Nevermind.”

**…**

But even when apologizing a hundred times, the image of Tobias touching himself was burned into his mind. The worst part was that despite being bothered by it, he thought of it constantly. Even while masturbating, he thought of it. And he kind of wishes he could touch Tobias. Gumball wondered if there this sick prank by a deity who want to pursue his sick fantasies, or if it was normal.

Maybe he could shake these gay thoughts off by hanging out with his girlfriend, Penny. She was always there for him, and despite her going to college early, she might still want to hang out.

Gumball picked up the phone and called Penny.

“Hey babe.” Gumball said.

“Hehe. Hi Gumball.” replyed Penny.

“Do you want to come over and hang out sometime today?”

“I’m sorry, but I’m really busy right now.”

“Aw man! That sucks. Maybe sometime this weekend?”

“That reminds me, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. We should put our relationship on hiatus while I go to college.” The shapeshifter said.

“Yeah, Wait, what?” Gumball exclaimed.

“I mean. I’m not breaking up with you right now. It’s just that ever since I skipped a grade, we’ve been more distant. I need more time to focus on college work. You understand, right?”

“Yeah,” Gumball said with tears in his eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Penny said to Gumball. “I’ll come back.”

The more Gumball thought about it though, it didn’t seem like such a bad thing. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Nah, it was definitely a bad thing. But maybe, juuuuuuust maybe…

Nope. It hurt him hard. It lead to Gumball crying in the shower. Darwin, outside of the bathroom door, asked him what was wrong.

”Darwin, Pennys going to dump me. How could she do that to me?” Gumball asked, crying. ”I still loved her, and she just drops this on me.”

”Um, buddy, you aren’t really telling me what happened. Take a couple of deep breaths. Tell me what happened.” Darwin said patiently.

“Well, since Penny skipped grades, we’ve had some trouble. And she said that she wants to focus on college.”

“That doesn’t sound like a big deal. She just wants to have more time for herself.”

“It’s not just that. I’m not sure that I can stay loyal. I’m so scared.”

Because despite everything that had happened, Gumball couldn't stop thinking about Tobias’s naked body. It gave him weird thoughts, thoughts that he couldn't shake. 

A part of himself was kind of happy that he was discovering more about himself, but he was also scared of the change. Most of all, he was scared he would indulge in his feelings.


	2. The AfterParty

The next morning, Gumball wondered if he should tell anyone that he enjoyed these thoughts, or keep them a secret. In the end, he decided to keep them secret. He couldn’t let Penny hear about it, or their relationship would become even more restrained.

But everytime he looked at Tobias, he noticed things that he shouldn’t and wouldn’t have been noticing otherwise. The rainbow lad’s life was kind of sad.

He was a jock who was incredibly unathletic, despite his constant attempts at becoming stronger. He was a hopeless romantic without the romance. It would be humorous if this hadn’t been going on since the two of them knew each other. 

To be honest, the way Tobias flirted on women, Gumball kind of wished he got that kind of attention from someone. Maybe Penny was always busy with college due to her being raised an extra grade earlier, but a little more attention couldn't hurt. 

He started noticing Tobias’ friend circle made up of people who didn’t really get him. He started noticing all the little things about Tobias.

…

As much as Gumball hated school and Miss Simian, it at least provided a distraction from his sudden lust of Tobias, which was a plus.

“Okay class.” Miss Simian said. “We’re going to do a science experiment based on Coulomb's law, because apparently you people don’t know how it works. And because the budget for this school is getting smaller, we’ll be using magnets. It’ll be easy. Even a baby couldn’t mess this up.”

“Well, that’s not so bad.” Gumball thought. “In any case, I know who I’m choosing as a partner: Darwin.”

“And just in case any troublemakers get paired, I’m picking the pairs for this experiment.”

Well, again, that wasn’t so bad. Until he heard his name, Gumball decided to tune out. After all, what were the odds he got paired with someone he wouldn’t like to be paired with?

And as if it was an afterthought and in an obvious plot twist, Miss Simian said, “I guess the last two, Gumball and Tobias, can be a pair.”

_“I couldn’t have heard that right,” _Gumball thought. “Hey Darwin. Who’d I get paired with?” Gumball asked.

“Tobias.” Darwin answered. 

Gumball’s heart literally skipped a beat. His heart was like, “Nah man. That ain’t good for me.” What were the odds that they got paired together? Apparently not small enough. Well, no use moping about it. He would have to suck it up and pull himself together for a period.

“Hey.” Tobias said.

“Uh, Hey Tobias.” Gumball muttered. “What’s up?”

“Not much to be honest.” Tobias replied.

“Let’s not dwell on the past. We’ve got an experiment to do.” Gumball said.

“What? I wasn’t even-“

“Heheheh yeah let’s get started.”

The entire period, Gumball felt these goosebumps around Tobias. One time, Tobias asked Gumball to hand him a magnet, and Gumball swore that their hands touched at some point. It made him sweat profusely.

After the experiment was done, Gumball and Tobias had a lot of free time on their hands. So naturally, Gumball, in his newly acquired sweaty energy, tried asking Tobias if he wanted to hang out.

“So, you got any plans this weekend?” Gumball asked.

“Yeah. I’m going to Banana Joe’s party. It’s gonna be hype. You could probably ask him and he’ll invite you. It’s supposed to be his ripening party.” Tobias explained.

“Sounds exciting. I’ll definitely come.” Realizing the innuendo three seconds after, Gumball decided to specify. “Over. Come over? Yeah, I’ll come over.”

“What?”

The bell rang.

“See you later!” Gumball said as they parted ways. And he smiled.

…

Gumball rang the doorbell, and Banana Bob, Banana Joe’s dad, answered the door. He let the cat in the house.

The “party” Tobias was hyped about ended up only having a few people show up. It was more of a social event. There was a dopey looking disco ball that looked like it cost 10 dollars at a store. There were a few people mingling in the living room, watching television.

“How do you think the party is going?” Banana Joe asked.

“Yeah, it’s going great!” Gumball lied. In reality, he thought, the party had all the energy of a retirement home. Nonetheless, he didn’t want to get kicked out. He wanted to spend more time with Tobias, so he sat next to him.

“This show sucks!” Idaho complained.

“How would you know?” said Ocho. “You don’t even watch TV.”

“Yeah, you’re right! I just wanna complain.”

In an attempt to liven up the party, Banana Barbara brought out a selection of kids board games. The teenagers (and Bobert. Do robots age?) decided on off brand Monopoly, despite the fact that it took too long, was not the original Monopoly, and was a pain to set up.

Bobert went first. He didn’t roll the dice. He instead used a random number generator programmed in his system.

“There is a one in six chance I get a seven,” he said monotonically as he “rolled.” He got a 6, and he moved his piece, much like a crane machine.

“I will buy the yellow space entitled: “Garbage Land.”

“It’ll cost you 160.” said Idaho the banker. Bobert gave the potato the 160 dollars.

Gumball rolled next. He landed on Yoshi’s Tax Evasion Space, so he went to jail instantly. He waited for an opportunity to get out of jail, but after three turns, he had to pay to get out.

“This game is lame.” Gumball said. “I’m going home.” 

...

Gumball was sitting outside on the doorsteps when Tobias also came outside and sat next to him.

The two of them were finally alone. Gumball decided to vent a little bit.

“This sucks!” Gumball exclaimed.

“What sucks?” Tobias asked.

“Everything.” Gumball muttered. “This stupid party, my relationships, everything.”

“I get the party. I thought when Banana Joe said “ripening party,” I thought he was talking about sex or something. Not that we’d be watching an orange ripen on tv.”

For some reason, Gumball couldn’t help but glance at Tobias’s lips. They were baby blue. Maybe one kiss couldn’t hurt. After all, it might make the bad thoughts go away. He might be grossed out.

“Can I try something real quick?” Gumball asked Tobias.

“What do you want to try out? Hopefully it-“

Tobias was interrupted by a kiss on the lips from Gumball. He obviously wasn’t expecting a taste of Gumball when he came to this party. He pulled away instinctively.

After the kiss, Gumball and Tobias freaked out. “Oh my God!” Tobias said. “I’m not gay I swear. You just, I mean. I, what the fuck dude?”

“I dunno why I was even thinking about doing that. Much less actually doing it!” Gumball worryingly said. “Please don’t tell anyone about this.” He begged, crying. “It was just that I thought it would make my thoughts go away, but it made them worse.”

“Are you trying to out me or something?” Tobias whispered. “Shut up.”

“What are you talking about?” Gumball asked.

“This whole hitting on women thing, it’s just a facade I try to keep up. I’m actually bi. Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

“I’m trying to get these naked thoughts out of my head. I saw you naked and I liked it.” Gumball admitted.

“Wait a second. Your crushing on me? Does that mean Penny is available?” asked Tobias.

This angered Gumball, not because of him still hitting on Penny, but that he was ignoring the obvious. “You’re missing the point.” Gumball said. “I’m lusting over you, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe we can make out. Then you can decide if you’re bi or whatever.” Tobias offered.

The thought of that kind of intrigued Gumball. Maybe that would work. “Okay. When should we do it?”

“I don’t know. Let’s leave the party and go to my house. I think my parents are asleep by now.”


	3. The Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball and Tobias have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex stuff in this chapter.

The two of them snuck into the house and into Tobias’s bedroom. Like Tobias said, everyone in the house was asleep, so they were safe to do anything that wouldn’t awaken them.

“Okay. Did you bring condoms?” Tobias asked.

“No? Why would I bring condoms to a party? I have a girlfriend, and the odds of me getting laid were a million to none.”

“I’m just messing with you, dude.” Tobias said. “I always bring the condoms.” He then started kissing Gumball some more. Gumball pulled away, worrying Tobias.

“I want to wait until I’m ready before we start making out.” Gumball explained.

“I see ya. I’m just really eager all of a sudden. Maybe you just need something to calm you down.” Tobias looked in his closet for something that would calm Gumball’s nerves. He saw a blunt on the ground, and picked it up.

“Here. I’ve got a blunt that has a few hits left. You should try some.”

“Uh, I’ve never smoked weed before.” stated Gumball. “All of this stuff is new to me. It’s making me a bit uncomfortable.”

“No problem! Just take a hit of this blunt and wait for all your cares to fly out of your body.”

“Why do you even have a blunt?” Asked Gumball, nervously hoping to dodge around the question. “Do your parents know?”

“Does this answer your question?” Tobias said confidently, lighting the blunt and handing it to Gumball. 

“Actually no,” Gumball snarked, “but I guess I’ll try and take a hit.” Putting the blunt in his mouth, he inhaled. The blunt tasted kinda funky, but Gumball supposed that was the point. A few hits later, and Gumball was giggling. “Hey. This really does feel good. Hahaha.” He laughed. “Okay. I think I’m ready.”

Gumball stumbled on his way to Tobias, and Tobias caught him. “Oh, are you?”

Gumball blushed and laughed. “Oh Toby, you’re so sweet!” 

_ “Already giving me pet names?” _ Tobias thought. “ _ Damn. That’s hot! _ ”

“Shhh. Not so loud. But thanks.” Tobias kissed Gumball, and Gumball accepted his embrace. In an attempt of machismo, Tobias tried carrying Gumball over to his unmade bed, but Gumball was too heavy, and they both fell onto the floor.

Gumball was now laughing on the floor. “Hahaha. Ow, my entire body. Hahaha.”

“Um, Are you okay?” Tobias asked.

“Yeah. I just think it’s funny. I didn’t know that this part of me existed.” Gumball replied. “I don’t know if it’s the drugs, but you look so cute.” Gumball got up and onto Tobias’s bed. Tobias got on top of him, removing Gumball’s sweater.

Tobias unbuckled Gumball’s belt and pulled down his pants. His bulging penis was trying to free itself from his tight prison. Tobias freed Gumball’s cock from it’s metaphorical prison, removing the blue cat’s underwear as his cock sprung out. It had to be at least nine inches and fully erect. 

“Oh wow! It’s huge! Can I suck it?” Asked Tobias.

“Sure man. Do whatever you want to me.” Gumball said, blazed out of his mind.

Tobias thanked Gumball for the opportunity, got on the ground, put his mouth on his penis, and began to suck. As he did this, Gumball felt his universe collapsing on itself. Maybe it was the weed, but his senses felt so enhanced. That, and his penis felt so sensitive against Tobias’s mouth. He didn’t know if anyone but Tobias and his blue lips could suck a dick better. Not even Penny sucked better. He felt a pang of guilt thinking about her, and decided to block her out for the moment.

“Oh God Toby!” begged Gumball. “Don’t stop sucking!” Gumball wrapped his legs around the rainbow lad. 

Tobias jerked his head back and forth, up and down, in a rhythmic way that pushed Gumball to his edge. “Oh God! I’m gonna cum!”

Tobias lifted his head, stopped suckling on the penis, and asked, “Can you hold back long to let me start riding?”

Gumball nodded yes. Tobias put the condom on Gumball’s cock, and started to ride him.

His cock now inside of Tobias’s anus, it felt so fantastic. Gumball didn’t even care if he was going to Hell for this, Tobias’s ass felt like heaven. He started purring in enjoyment like the cat he was.

“What’s that beautiful noise you’re making?” Tobias asked. 

“I’m purring. Penny told me it was cute that I purred during sex.” Gumball whispered.

“Well, it is. And you’re cute too.” Tobias assured him.

Gumball blushed. It meant the world to him that Tobias felt that strongly about him. “ _ So this was what it’s like to be gay? _ ” Gumball thought. “ _ This isn’t so bad. At all. It’s actually pretty nice _ .”

The sight of Tobias’s body atop of his, along with what looked like rainbow semen coming out of his penis, made Gumball incredibly horny. 

“I can’t help myself. I’m sorry, but I’m gonna-“

Tobias held onto Gumball’s hand. “You don’t need to be sorry babe.” His mouth reunited with Gumball’s mouth as the cat came. Gumball’s cock sprayed cum at a rapid pace, and as he thrusted his penis into Tobias’s prostate, he began to ejaculate as well. Rainbow colored cum shot out onto Gumball’s face, but he didn’t care. He was lost in the moment. He was worried that the condom would break with the force that he was ejaculating, but it didn’t.

“How did that feel?” Tobias asked.

“Phenomenal. But now I feel guilty.” Gumball said.

“How come?” Tobias said, getting off of Gumball.

“It’s just I have a girlfriend, but now I think I like you better.”

“Wow. I don’t know how to feel about that. If it makes you feel any better, then I think I feel the same way.”

“Haha! I’m high off my mind right now, so I don’t even know if I’m being serious right now. I think I am.”

“Are you safe to walk home dude?” Tobias enquired, worried.

“I think I can walk home safely.” Gumball said. Tobias helped him get to the door.

“Thanks for being the saving grace of tonight. If you ever want to hook up, then I’ll always be available.” Tobias said. Gumball thanked him, and made his way home.

…

After a long but pleasant walk, Gumball made it home. It was three AM, and his parents assumed that he had stayed overnight at Banana Joe’s, so they were both asleep. Gumball snuck into the house and opened the door to his bedroom. However, Darwin was still awake.

“Hey there! You’re back late. What happened?” Darwin asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that the party was lame, just like I told you it would be.”

“I’m still a bit peeved that you didn’t want me to come, but I guess since it wasn’t that good, I forgive you.” 

“Sorry about that.” Gumball said.

Darwin noticed something colorful on Gumball’s cheek. “What’s that rainbow stuff on your face?” Darwin asked.

Gumball completely forgot that Tobias shot his seed onto his face. While he was a bit grossed out that he had been walking home with cum on his face, he didn’t have the time to think about it. As much as it hurt him, he had to lie to his best friend.

“There was some painting thing going on. I must’ve gotten some paint on my face. That’s it. Just paint.”

“Are you sure there isn’t something you aren’t telling me about?” Darwin questioned, suspicious. There was obviously something else going on judging by Gumball’s expressions and how he was acting, but the goldfish couldn’t connect the dots.

“No. I mean if I knew there would be painting going on, I’d have wanted you to come.”

Okay!” Darwin said. “Although you should take a shower in the morning.”

“I’ll probably take one right now, and then go to bed.” Gumball said, heading to the shower.

Before he got into the shower, he dipped his finger in the spot of rainbow semen, and as gross as it seemed, his high self was curious as to what it tasted like. He put his finger in his mouth. 

The seed tasted like concentrated sugar. With this new information, Gumball fantasized about giving Tobias a blowjob.


	4. The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball comes out to Penny.

The weekend had come, and with it came a whole new set of problems for Gumball. For starters, while he still loved Penny, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the night that he spent with Tobias. He wished that he could have both of them, because he loved them both, but now he had a choice to make. 

Then there was the issue of coming out, more specifically how he should do it. For instance, he couldn’t just say, “Hey guys, I’m totally gay for someone and you won’t expect who I’m crushing on.” That would only end in denial, and he couldn’t be denied. He needed to think of a way to come out that would end in acceptance.

…

In the meantime, it turned out that Penny had time in her busy schedule to pay Gumball a visit. She rang the doorbell, and Nicole Watterson answered the door.

“Hey there Mrs. Watterson. I’m here to see Gumball.”

“He couldn’t wait to see you. When he found out you were coming over, he got so excited.”

“Well, I feel really bad for putting our relationship on hiatus, so I decided that a surprise visit was what he needed.” Penny explained.

Gumball dashed down the staircase and quickly went to the door. “Hey Penny! I’m so glad you’re here!” He said cheerfully.

“Do you want to go to the mall?” Penny said.

“Yeah. That sounds good. We should go shopping or something. Everything is on me.” Gumball brought his wallet with two one hundred dollar bills with him on the date, so that if Penny wanted anything, he could probably buy it. It was his way of hopefully making what he was about to do okay.

“Oh wow! You don’t have to do that!” Penny said, blushing. “I just thought that we could get something to eat.”

“Oh. Okay!” Gumball said. “I guess we could. But if you need anything, I can probably get it.”

“Don’t worry. All I need is you.” Feelings of guilt and shame shuttered Gumball’s soul when she said that. “Besides, I’m the one with a part-time job.”

“You have a part-time job?” Gumball asked.

“I’ve gotta pay for college somehow, even with all the scholarships.”

...

Despite his cheerful exterior, Gumball secretly felt a sense of dread throughout the entire date. He wanted to tell the truth, that he wasn’t the person who she loved this entire time, yet he couldn’t in fear of hurting her. In the past, he thought that love was like it was in a Disney movie, and everything would end happily ever after, but it wasn’t. It was a feeling, and like most feelings, it is one that sometimes fades away and gets tangled up.

That’s why as Penny tried on outfit after outfit in the changing room, coming out looking really hot, Gumball felt a weight on his back that he couldn’t shake. He still loved her, but his love was tainted. Was he thinking with his heart or his dick? At this point, he couldn’t tell.

Later that day, as they ate an ice cream sundae together, Gumball was juggling between telling her or not. If he told her about his sexuality and what happened with Tobias that night, everything would be over. Even their friendship. Everything. 

“What’s going on, Gumball?” Penny asked Gumball. “Why are you being so distant today?”

“Shit _ .”  _ Gumball thought. _ “She knows something is up.” _

“Uh, Penny, if I told you, do you promise not to tell anyone?” Gumball said.

“I guess. What’s going on? You seem upset.”

“I think I might be bi.”

Six words. Penny dropped her spoon into the now empty bowl, and then silence. Penny didn’t know what to say at this point. She was a bit shocked. Still, she had to say something. She couldn’t just lose him. Not like this. “Oh.”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to hurt you. But I don’t know how else to deal with this.” Penny started to tear up a little bit. After another awkward silence, Gumball continued. “I don’t know how much longer this could go on. I mean, me just questioning this.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Penny choked. Any chance to calm her emotions was falling apart. She was morphing into various different forms due to her out of control emotions. She felt upset, deceived, and hurt. She felt like her soul hugged a cactus. Most of all, she felt small. 

“Penny, I understand how you feel. I’m scared too. I don’t want to lose you.” Gumball started to tear up as well. “I’m so sorry.”

Penny tried to pull herself together, attempting to keep a consistent form. She struggled at first, but eventually she pulled herself together. Then the two of them hugged it out. “You don’t have to be sorry.” Penny sobbed. “You didn’t do anything wrong, right?”

“No. I don’t think I did.” Gumball said.

“That’s all that matters. Do you want us to power through this? Or do you want to quit?” Penny asked Gumball.

“I don’t know. I don’t like who I am right now.”

“Don't beat yourself up about it. I’m still here if you need me.” Penny said. She started to leave, her feelings calmed slightly, leaving Gumball by himself, kind of heartbroken but not at the same time.

…

When Gumball got home, he still had tears in his eyes. He started feeling regret. Regretting that he had told Penny anything. Even if he was lying about being innocent. What if she found out? She would never forgive him.

“How’d the date go?” Gumball’s dad, Richard, asked.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Gumball replied.

“Are you sure? You look upset.” 

_ “Poor Gumball! What happened? This was what being a dad is about, _ ” Richard thought.

“Yeah. I need some time to myself.” Gumball grumbled as he grabbed the remote, wanting to watch TV to distract from how the date went.

“Well, okay. If there’s anything I can do to make you more comfortable, tell me.”

“Okay. Thanks dad!” said Gumball as he channel surfed.

While it could have gone worse, Gumball wished that it could have gone better. It wasn’t like Penny hated him for it or anything. If anything, that made it worse. They were still friends, but it was going to be an awkward kind of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to incorporate a song into this chapter, but I didn’t think it fit. That’s why this chapter is a bit shorter than usual.


	5. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And how Gumball comes out to his family.

Despite how disastrous the date ended up being, Gumball was at least glad that he got his feelings out. Perhaps coming out wouldn’t be so hard. He decided to tell Darwin first. He was accepting of other people. He was a safe bet.

“Hey, Darwin?” Gumball asked Darwin later that night in their room, while everyone else was sleeping.

“Yeah?” Darwin said.

“I think I’m bisexual.” Gumball whispered.

“Yeah. I know. I’ve been waiting for you to come out for a while now.” Darwin said.

“Wait, how do you know?”

“You’ve had so many gay moments you broke the gaymometer. Besides, I know you skipped town last night to go to a Pride Parade in another city. The paint was suspicious.”

Gumball realized what Darwin was talking about. “Yeah! That’s what that was!” exclaimed Gumball, not wanting to ever correct Darwin on this ever.

“Don’t worry buddy! Your secret is safe with me. Unless you want to come out to everyone.”

“I’m still trying to figure that out. But rest assured, I will come out to everyone else soon.”

“Even Penny?”

“I already came out to her. It didn’t really go well.”

“What happened?”

“We broke up.” Gumball responded.

“I’m so sorry. How do you feel?”

“Kind of depressed. I spent so long wanting Penny, and then when I got her, I threw her under the bus.” Gumball confessed.

If he was being brutally honest, the breakup didn’t hurt Gumball as much as it should’ve. Maybe because it opened up opportunities, maybe because he was being selfish. He didn’t know though. 

“I wouldn’t put it like that.” Darwin said. “You two were having distance problems beforehand, right? So it might not have worked out anyways.”

_ It might not have worked out anyways.  _ That’s not a very relaxing thought.

“I know you’re trying to comfort me, but that doesn’t really help.”

“Oh, sorry.” Darwin apologized.

“It’s no big deal.” Gumball said. “Besides, you’re probably right. I hope Penny’s feelings aren't hurt too bad. I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

“It’ll be okay. Just make sure that you are careful to not hurt her feelings. Now let’s think about how you can come out.”

“I don’t know any other way other than just going out and saying it.”

“I mean when you say it, and how you say it. You need to be confident. Make sure you have their full attention, then explain how you came to know it.”

“Well, it’s kind of an awkward story. You know what happened.”

“What are you talking about?” Darwin wondered.

“Remember when I saw Tobias naked?” Gumball said. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I didn’t know why, but I think I lusted over him.”

“Really?” Darwin replied. “Tobias? I think you’re too good for him.”

“Yeah, but that’s just the most recent example. There were times that I met random strangers on the street, and it was so awkward. It wasn’t even a sexual thing, it was just awkward. Do you mind if I go on a tangent?”

“Tell me as many stories as you want. I’ve got some too.”

…

Darwin and Gumball stayed up all night listening to each other tell their gayest stories, because it turned out that Darwin was also pansexual. They slept through half the day as a result. The conversation made Gumball more confident about coming out, so during dinner, Gumball prepared to come out.

“Um, everybody, I have an announcement to make. I’m bisexual.”

Nicole and Richard looked at each other. They were looking for the other’s reaction, but it seemed that neither of them were particularly affected.

“Um, how does that make you feel?” Gumball said.

“We love you so much. Of course we support you.” Anais said. 

“Yeah. We all agreed that if you came out we would support.” Richard said, with his mouth full of food.

“Whatever makes you happy makes us happy.” Nicole said.

The response surprised Gumball, but the blue cat wasn’t complaining. He wondered if Tobias was out to his parents. How would they react to him coming out? Would they be this supportive, or no?

“There’s a pride parade coming to town. Would you be interested in going?” Darwin asked.

“Oh cool. When is it happening?” Gumball responded.

“Tomorrow.” Darwin said.

“Yeah. That would be nice. But school is tomorrow.” Gumball said. “I don’t think that-“

“We can call you in sick.” Nicole said. “This isn’t something you need to feel ashamed of. Besides, you can do the work from school later.”

Okay. This is bizarre. Not that he was complaining, but his grades were barely passing as is, and skipping a day wouldn’t help. Not that she wasn’t Gumball would’ve thought that his mom would be against skipping school.

Regardless, he thanked her with all of his heart, and finished his dinner.

…

After dinner, Gumball called Tobias to tell him about the parade.

“Oh yeah. That’s great! Hope you have fun!” Tobias responded.

“Wait. Don’t you want to go?” Gumball said. “It’ll be great!”

“Yeah, but I don’t think that I’ll be able to go. I’m sure there will be one next year.”

“Alright. Fair enough.” said Gumball. “I’ll see you on Tuesday!”

“Have fun!” Tobias exclaimed, hanging up the phone. Despite what he said, Tobias really wanted to go with Gumball. That night he spent with Gumball was still fresh in his mind. 


End file.
